In a method according to DE 23 48 317 A1, it is proposed, in order to compensate interference effects, to generate for the driver a steering torque which signals interference forces. In this context, the steering torque is generated in such a way that the forces which are opposed to the steering torque by the driver compensate the interference forces. The steering torque which is generated therefore acts in the direction of actuation of the steering wheel in such a way as to make the travel situation worse.
This procedure is disadvantageous if the driver does not apply the necessary steering torque. The desired compensation effect then does not occur.
Furthermore, it is known from the prior art to perform steering interventions in order to stabilize a critical driving state. In this regard it is known, for example, from DE 196 50 691 C2 to determine an overall wheel lock angle additively from the wheel lock angle which is specified by the driver and a kinematically calculated additional steering angle. Although this procedure is suitable for intervening in critical driving states in a stabilizing fashion, this intervention is independent of the behavior of the driver and the feedback to the driver is at most indirect.
Furthermore, the steering behavior of a vehicle and the actuation force of the steering wheel which is necessary for a steering lock is dependent on the structural design of the steered axle, essentially therefore on the structural design of the axle of the steered wheels. Significant structural features are toe-in, steering offset, camber angle, steering angle inclination, and also the interference force lever arm in the case of vehicles which are driven at the steered axle. In this context, the axle design is adapted as a function of further structural conditions of the vehicle such as, for example, weight, axle load distribution, travel speeds, in such a way that the comfort and driving safety are ensured over as large a range of the use of the vehicle as possible and at the same time a steering behavior which is pleasant for the driver occurs. During this adapting work, different target conflicts occur so that an optimum structure cannot be achieved for all ranges and travel situations.